


(none as of right now )

by jenness77



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: its no grand love story , no BFF's to lovers , no giant romantic  it wasn't always easy but  sparks and connections can happen at time and with someone like Dutch , you would think it would have to be a near death experience for him to fall in love with a normal every day non bass ass girl . or if  you need simple terms .  Dutch  just  likes this girl for no special reasons.She isn't chasing the bad boys , he isn't looking to trick the nerdy  normal girls but here we are .
Relationships: Dutch (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	(none as of right now )

**Author's Note:**

> So I do not have an legal claim to anyone from Karate kid or cobra Kai - Reece Collins is my OG girl , no beta on here sorry any atrocious grammar or spelling is all my fault .
> 
> with all that out of the way . All stories have Dutch being a 100 percent prick . in one of the karate kid scenes where he is standing with his friend, he doesn't look like a dick or bad ass at all just a kid hanging out with his buddies . I think there is a soft guy under there when not provoked so I late at night came up with this beginning . Its only a few lines long I'm sorry and I know i have others started but this was just one of those things .
> 
> I have decided to name him Ryan Dutch

It was anything but magical when their eyes met. It was just by stupid luck or if you will by chance that someone was calling her name. 

While the bleached out haired boy had been walking by with his friends. Their heads turned in opposite ways causing their eyes to lock onto each other for the matter of seconds. 

The sound of the school bell and a locker door slamming shut had broken whatever connection was made.


End file.
